


Dear Jaemin

by theslymaknae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, the usual trope of soccer lad x council members, yukren if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: “Dear Jaemin,Marry me already,Love, Jeno.”Seriously?(alternatively: everyone ships Jaemin and Jeno, except maybe Jaemin and Jeno.)





	1. Chapter 1

 

“I can’t believe someone keep trying to send nomin fanfictions for the school paper, they even made a poster to go along with it!” Donghyuck’s voice blared, announcing his entrance to the council room.

Renjun glanced at him, lazily waving at his friend before deciding to continue his nap. It’s summer, and heat didn’t really sit well with the tiny vice president. It made him groggy and lethargic, or so he says as an excuse for more nap time. Everyone is used to this, especially Donghyuck, who just passed by sleeping Renjun to sit in front of the council treasurer.

“Here, Nana, read for yourself. It’s a soulmate trope this time, and get this, _you’re a mermaid_.” He grinned, sliding the papers across the table. Jaemin had his brows scrunched before taking the papers in his hand, skimming lightly and chuckling at some interesting parts.

“You look amused enough for someone who claimed to be – _quote, unquote_ , not happy with all this shipping culture. Are you sure you’re still against being shipped with Jeno?” Renjun piped in, chin resting in his arm.

“Still not a huge fan of it, yeah, but these... fictions, they’re quite amusing.”

 

 

It’s true, despite being a silent reader of the _nomin fanfictions_ sent almost every day to the school paper (Donghyuck never posted any of them, said something about not fanning an inexistent fire), He’s not a huge fan of the shipping culture revolving around him and a certain soccer team member. It’s not that he dislikes Jeno, per say. It’s more about how he and Jeno didn’t really know each other in real life.

Sure, they’re in the same grade and did share some of their classes, but even then, they were sitting in complete opposite of each other, had barely talked to each other, and never even in a same working group or anything.

The fact that the whole school ‘shipped’ them purely by look and the cliché fact about them being council member and soccer player kind of made him uncomfortable at times. What about council members and soccer players are exactly ‘shippable’? What if the soccer players wanted to date each other? What if Jaemin is more interested in, say, glee club members or even fellow council members?

So, yeah. Maybe people should stop shipping them together. Who knows how Jeno actually feel about that, maybe he’s uncomfortable as well.

 

“Are you really against it, though?” Renjun’s question brought him back from his thoughts,

“Well, I have nothing against Jeno, for sure. It’s just weird that people are shipping me with him, like, we don’t even know each other.”

“But I can see why, though.” Renjun uttered, “I mean, I’ve talked to him a few times, thanks to Xuxi insisting me on coming to their club meetings, and he did remind me of you once or twice. Don’t quote me on this but I do think you guys are going to be compatible.” He continued, not missing how Jaemin’s lip slightly curved up.

 

“Oh? Is this how it is? Is Renjun the new president of the nomin fan club?”

“Get lost, Hyuck.” He grinned, pretending to throw an eraser to the giggling boy.

 

*

 

After long months of uneventfulness and some more fanfictions, (the latest one had an attachment of threat for Donghyuck for being a coward and not publishing the stories—he paid dust to it.) came rolling valentine season, and with it, the long awaited secret letter booths.

It was their school’s tradition, instead of exchanging gifts and chocolates, they would put up letter boxes and several (randomly picked, obscured) council members would collect, sort the letters, and place them in receivers’ lockers after school

“I should stop hanging out with Xuxi, his bad luck is rubbing off on me.” Jaemin heard Renjun groaning as he shoved a letter into someone’s locker, complaining again for being picked for valentine duty and losing so much of his nap time for at least a week.

Jaemin laughed, resulting in a letter being thrown his way. (“Yah, Injun! Don’t throw letters!”) Unline Renjun, he didn’t mind this shift. It’s kinda fun being the postman version of cupid, plus, he’s doing it with Renjun and Jinyoung and he likes his (grumpy, tiny faced) friends.

 

“You get like thirty letters from ‘Jeno’, all in different handwritings.” Jinyoung approached them, giving the letter directly to Jaemin instead of putting it in his locker, “oh and from several other names as well. Man, you’re popular, aren’t you?”

He chuckled, “Put it in my locker, Bae. It would be suspicious if my locker is empty tomorrow and they’ll suspect me of being on valentine duty,”

“—and the pestering student will ask for info.”

“—and the pestering student will ask for info indeed, take it back.”

“No. Your locker is like, on the opposite hallway, _it’s too far_.” Jinyoung whined.

 

Jaemin rolled his eyes, regretting what he said about being happy to do this with Renjun and Jinyoung.

 

*

He eyed the piling letters Jinyoung had shoved into his bag earlier, sorting out the ones that are not from ‘Jeno’. He got one from Mark, which, undoubtedly filled with his gratitude speech for all his ‘beloved’ council members, one from Hyuck filled with glitters and nothing else (“what card against humanity?”), and several lavender scented letters from fangirls.

The rest of it came from ‘Lee Jeno’, all in different handwritings and different kinds of confessions. He tried reading a few of them, laughing at the contents’ absurdity.

(None of it are from Jeno, though. He knew, he's been paying extra attention to the soccer club's monthly report for a reason.)

 

_“Dear Na Jaemin,_

_Marry me already,_

_Love, Lee Jeno.”_

Seriously?

 

He snorted, folding the letter. Deciding that he’s had enough letter reading for a day.


	2. Chapter 2

He was expecting this, a stack of letters from ‘Jaemin’ in his locker as soon as valentine season started. Some of them look legit enough, with blue envelopes (Jaemin likes blue) and neat handwriting (Jeno’s not so sure about this one. Is Jaemin’s handwriting neat? Pretty people like Jaemin usually has neat handwritings.) and some just really ridiculous, with bold letters made with glitter and pop up stickers.

 

“Your boyfriend sure writes a lot,” Lucas teased him, pointing at the letters.

“Yeah, too bad Renjun doesn’t write you any.”

“Hey that hurts!” He scoffed, “I’m still hoping. It has only been the first day.”

Jeno laughed. His best friend sure is optimistic. “Chances of me getting a letter from the real Jaemin is still bigger than your chance of getting a letter from Jun.”

Lucas glared at him.

 

“Seriously though, from all those letters, none are from Jaemin? I mean, the real one?”

“I don’t know, but I highly doubt that. Kid doesn’t know me after all, why would he send me one?”

“It’s funny.”

“What is?”

“How the whole school ships you and him, even though they all knew there’s nothing between you guys. Not even friendship.”

“I know,”

“Like—if they want that soccer kid and council member trope so badly, why don’t they ship me and Renjun instead, I don’t mind, and we actually have… what is it... _a connection_ , bro.”

“You don’t mind, but I bet my shin guard Renjun minds. Big time.”

 

Lucas punched his sides playfully, talking about not deserving the younger’s slander and arguing about how ‘Renjun wouldn’t mind’ being shipped with a walking log like himself. Lucas got a point though, so many people fit the trope yet the whole school decided to ship him and Na Jaemin together.

But he didn’t mind.

 

Jaemin is pretty, Jeno concludes from the occasional glances he stole at the boy. They shared some of their classes but never really got the chance to talk to one another. Jaemin usually sat in the front row next to Renjun, diligently taking notes on whatever the teacher is saying, while Jeno just sit randomly on whichever seat’s available. Usually in the far back, on days he felt like stealing some short naps after morning practice.

He also saw Jaemin a few times during morning assemblies, still sitting next to Renjun and occasionally whispering things to Mark and the other council members.

He might not know Jaemin personally, but he knew that the latter is quite popular and loved by the whole school, and Jeno really wanted to get to know him personally.

 

 

Maybe it’s Lucas rubbing off of him, or maybe it’s the valentine season’s effect, maybe it’s just curiosity, but Jeno found himself writing a letter in the library, waiting for his club captain slash best friend to finish his meeting.

 

 _“Dear Jaemin_ ,” he had scribbled.

‘It’s me, Jeno, the real one.’ It’s true, but was it necessary?

‘Hi! It’s Jeno,’ too friendly?

 

He stopped, deciding that introductions are hard and probably should skip it until later, then he realized that contents are even harder. What was he trying to say? What came after ‘Hi it’s Jeno’? Jeno didn’t even know what he’s trying to say, and why was he even writing a letter.

 

“Yo, bro, thanks for waiting for me. Let’s go home.” Lucas said, tapping his shoulder as he gathered his belongings. “You’re doing homework?”

“Nope, I’m writing a letter to Jaemin.”

 

He could feel his friend’s eyes widen. “I don’t know what to write though, it’s a huge mess.” He laughed, folding the letter in two. He ignored Lucas’ hushed request to read it before dumping it into the valentine box by the library’s door.

In the end, he settled with a simple lunch invitation. He chuckled to himself for being so worked up in finding words to write. Jaemin wouldn’t notice that it came from him anyway, noting the fact that there were probably several other ‘Jeno’s constantly sending him letters.

It’s okay. Despite actually wanting to get to know the guy, Jeno wasn’t hoping for Jaemin to know he sent him letters. He’s only doing it for fun.

 

(If this is what he was trying to convince himself with, sure, let’s buy it.)  

 

*

 

_“Dear Jaemin._

_It’s Jeno. I guess?_

_Anyway, wanna grab lunch together? Sometimes?_

_From Jeno.”_

 

He was sorting through his letters when he noticed a somewhat familiar handwriting. It’s another letter from 'Jeno', no surprise there. But there’s something about the straightforward, yet careful (and somewhat nervous; how did one manage to sound nervous on a letter?) that really intrigued him.

 

It sounded... so Jeno. And Jaemin didn't even know how Jeno sounds like.

Maybe he should pay a visit to the soccer club's practice room after he’s done with council duty.

 

*

Jaemin knew Jeno was handsome, sharp jaw, tall nose, and pretty eyes, he knew well about why he’s been dubbed the soccer prince even when a whole Wong Yukhei exist. But what he didn’t know was how cute Jeno could be, all stuttering and red cheeks with a simple question.

"Is the offer still up?"

"W-what offer?"

“The one you mentioned on your letter.”

 

Jaemin watched as the guy awkwardly scratched his head and avoided his gaze.

“I-uh… so you knew I send you a letter.” He stuttered.

“Your reaction to my question gave it away.”

“Am I that easy to read?”

Jaemin just nod, definitely not planning to disclose what Lucas blabbered about just a few minutes ago.

 

_(“Wah! Jaemin! Why are you here? Are you here to talk about the letter Jeno sent you today?”)_

 

*

 

"How do you know it was me?” Jeno looked up from his burger. “I mean, you must be getting so many ‘dear Jaemin’s, right? I’m speaking from experience." He continued after Jaemin spend too much time not answering.

 

Jaemin closed his eyes, humming to himself as he tried to think of an answer, both for Jeno and for himself. Why did Jeno’s letter intrigues him so much in the first place? Even before he knew for sure Jeno sent that.

 

_I recognize your writing._

_I may or may not recognize your writing style._

_The words are so you._

_I have been waiting for a legit one._

 

Whoa. Definitely not the last one. And he was not recognizing Jeno’s writing. (He felt like he'd seen the handwriting somewhere, sure.) 

Also, not enough information to use the second and the third excuse. How did his brain even come up with that?

 

"The messages are different."

"Huh?"

"The other ‘dear Jaemin’ went straight into marriage proposal, when one came up with only a lunch invitation, that kinda rings a bell." He blurted out. Jaemin was partially joking, trying to break the ice, but Jeno choked on his soda.

 

"Marriage proposal? Really? Damn posers, I at least wait until the third date." Jeno groaned in between coughs.

 

Jaemin laughed, shaking his head. "There will be a third date?"

"And a marriage proposal."

 

The brown-haired guy laughed even harder at that, and oh how Jeno wanted to drag that corny proposal joke for eternity. (why would he drag that joke for eternity?)

 

Jaemin finally stopped laughing after a good minute. He still had the same wide smile, though, as he extended his hand towards Jeno.

"You're funny, Jeno. Let's be friends."

 

Jeno smiled back, taking the other's handshake. "You're cool yourself,"

 

*

Being friends with Na Jaemin was surprisingly easy. Jeno regretted not doing that earlier, and judging from how much Jaemin laughed even at his lamest jokes, he could say that the other enjoyed his newly formed friendship too.

 

"Hey, we should take a picture and post this on insta, school will blow up."

"Good thinking, Nana."


End file.
